


Perchance To Dream.

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to CLFF XXX challenge - Three sex scenes in one story.  This story is barely more than PWP.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  Alas, it simply wasn't meant to be.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my Beta, Goergia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance To Dream.

## Perchance To Dream.

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Perchance To Dream... 

I remember it as if it were yesterday. 

It happened in my Fortress of Solitude. 

A couple nights after he pulled me from the scarecrow post. 

The first time shocked me even as I slept. I'd gone to sleep wondering about my burgeoning powers, but somewhere during the night everything shifted. I wasn't flying over the fields anymore. Instead, I was lying on the sofa, my erection straining against the rough fabric of my jeans. Need coursed through my half-asleep body and demanded to be dealt with before sleep could continue. Reaching down, I clumsily unfastened the button of my jeans and slid down the zipper. Taking myself in hand, I sighed as I shifted about on the couch, searching for a comfortable position. 

At first, it was familiar. It was every erection I'd fumbled with since I was eleven years old. I didn't think about anything in particular. A dream, a fantasy wasn't necessary. The feel of skin on skin was enough. With my right wrist resting in the crook of my hip, I held my hardening penis between my thumb and index finger. While rubbing my thumb over the head, my finger rubbed against the ridge of the mushroom shaped tip. Tugging on my hard flesh made my balls jiggle, causing a sweet friction against my thigh with each upward stroke. It wasn't long before that sweet friction fueled a fire. My hand pumped without thinking. Throwing back my head, I surrendered to the heat in my groin. I felt the familiar tug at my balls, felt the muscles in my groin draw inward. 

Then suddenly, it wasn't enough. I needed more, but didn't know what. Panicking at the edge of sharp need, I searched in my mind frantically for some image, anything to give me that last necessary push. That was when it happened. I saw him. Lex. He was standing beside me, looking down at me. I remember feeling embarrassed at the thought, but at the same time my hand tightened on my erection. 

That was when I felt him place his hand over mine. That was when I felt him brush my hand aside. After that, it was his hand pumping me. It was his thumb brushing roughly over the sensitive tip - Driving me wild. Soon, I twisted about on the sofa, humping up at the strong hand holding me. I panted. I strained. In a last ditch effort to find release, I cried out his name. Then, I came, tumbling into the darkness of sleep once again as I did. 

I awoke the next morning with my unfastened pants pushed down my hips. My exposed, flaccid penis poked out from the material like an afterthought. My stomach, groin and jeans were splattered with dried cum. 

Quickly, I tucked myself into my pants and pulled up the zipper. Standing up, I pulled my shirt over the milky stains and rushed out of the barn. In my room, I refused to think about the night before. As I shoved my jeans to the bottom of my laundry basket, I couldn't think at all. Grabbing my robe, I rushed for the bathroom to rid myself of the rest of the evidence. Later, as I stood under the shower, scrubbing the cum off my skin, I allowed myself to remember the night before. 

Within two minutes, I came against the blue and white tiles lining the walls. I slid down the stall until I knelt under the hot water. I stayed there until the water started to cool. Wrinkled and dazed, I turned off the water. Standing up, I pulled back the shower curtain. Across the small room, I saw my pale reflection in the mirror. Looking myself in the eye, I sneered, "Faggot," as I stepped from the shower. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Months passed since that fateful night. Still, I dreamt of Lex and every night the dreams became more intense and colorful. Many mornings found me hiding my boxers in the laundry as I snuck into the shower; afraid my Mother would catch me before I could clean myself up. I harbored my secret from everyone, but learned to face that mirror with an awe-filled smile as I emerged glowing and flushed from the steam. 

Over time, my friendship with Lex grew. He said once I was like a brother. He asked me once if we could be brothers. I tried to cover up my eagerness as I assured him that while nothing would make me happier, I just knew it wasn't true. 

I remember biting my tongue as I saw a strange look fall over his face as he nodded and walked away. I recall that a few weeks later, he wore that same expression in my dreams as I tugged at my hard flesh. 

Like so many other nights, I ignored the fact that the hand holding me was mine. I let myself believe it belonged to him. I felt his fingers slide up and down my shaft, gradually growing tighter and faster until his hand was a blur and the friction burned. Then, I felt something new - his moist lips wrapping around the head of my penis. Gasping for air, I jerked as I felt his manicured hands grasp my hips, holding them still as he slid his lips down the shaft until his nose tickled my pubic hair. 

It was so intense! I could hear the slurping noises he made as he ran his tongue up and down my shaft. I could feel his moist breath against my balls. Oh, and I remember how his throat burned at first when he sucked on my erection until his lips stretched around the base of my penis. 

I couldn't stand it anymore. I dared to touch him. Reaching down, I ran my hand over his head. I couldn't believe how smooth it felt. I continued to pet him until I felt that familiar stirring in my balls. Reaching down with both hands, I grabbed a hold of his shoulders. As he sucked harder, I squeezed harder until finally, I came as he flinched away. 

For a moment, I reached for him. Then, as happened each time the waves of pleasure grew mild, I drifted away to sleep. 

The next morning, I was sore. My muscles ached like they never had before, but I felt a satisfaction that had proved elusive before. Smiling, I headed for the shower and for the first time in months, all I did was wash the evidence away. Later that day, I tortured myself. I went to see Lex. I found him in the middle of his daily exercise regiment. Silently, I watched him as he stood there wearing a pair of sweats and a sleeveless tee. With a look of deep concentration on his brow, he pumped twenty-pound free weights, one arm at a time. Quickly, I noticed that he grimaced every time he raised the weights. Checking out his arms, my eyes were drawn to a series of bruises on his shoulders. 

Swallowing hard, I couldn't suppress a tiny whimper at the memory of the dream. Instantly, Lex noticed me. I recognized shock in his expression just before his emotional mask slid into place. At once, he reached over and grabbed a towel, drawing it over his shoulders like a cape. 

Pointing at his shoulders, I asked nervously, "What happened?" 

With a wave of his hand, Lex dismissed my question with a hasty reply. 

"Helen." 

Filled with doubt, I let Lex's reply slide. I soon had bigger fish to fry. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

The night I met Virgil Swann was the happiest and the saddest day of my life. After reading the signals from space and the message in my spaceship, I went through a bit of an identity crisis. I felt like a pathetic cast-off from Les Miz as I walked around like a drone asking, "Who am I?" over and over again. No one could really answer the question, but Lex gave it a try. 

It was a Tuesday. I was supposed to go to school that day, but I ditched instead. It was the tenth anniversary of his Mother's death. He'd mentioned it in passing a week before. For days, it was all I could think about as I remembered the sad look in his eyes. I recalled all the times he mentioned her in the past, how he had worn that same sad expression each time. I was on my way to school when I made up my mind. Eight minutes later, I arrived in Metropolis. 

I caught up with him at the crypt. He stood alone by the grave. Silently, I watched from a distance as he placed violets on top of the mausoleum. I witnessed his sadness as his head bowed and his shoulders drooped. He did nothing to conceal his pain as he let his hands swing by his sides. 

Quietly, I approached him, unable to just leave. I placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him. At once, he spun around. The look of outrage was soon replaced by first surprise then by curiosity. I saw the question in his eyes, but he never asked it. Instead, he turned back toward the grave and said, "Here lies Lillian Luthor, my Mother." 

I wanted to say something. I wanted to make polite conversation and lift his spirits. I wanted to do for Lex what I had once done for Lana, but I couldn't. Something wouldn't let me. Swallowing hard, I just clasped my hands together and stood silently by his side. 

A minute later, he spoke again, "I think she would have liked you." 

"Yeah?" I replied. 

He looked at me, just then. His eyes were lined and weary as he said, "Yeah. I see a lot of her in you." 

His answer shocked me. I never expected him to say that and found it hard to form words as I inquired, "How so?" 

Smiling, Lex turned back to the polished marble. Reaching out, he caressed it with his fingertips as he explained, "She always saw the best side of everyone - even my Father. She gave without question. She never even asked for receipts most of the time. That used to make my Father so mad, but she'd just smile and he'd forgive her." 

His fingers still petting the polished rock, Lex looked back at me. He looked past me really, to a place far away and a time long ago. His smile grew, reaching his eyes before he said, "She never forgot where she came from." 

As if he suddenly remembered where he was, his expression changed. The smile ran from his face. His eyes centered coldly on me as he asked, "What are you doing here, Clark?" 

Pointing at the grave, I flashed a nervous grin and replied, "You've told me so much about her. I thought I'd meet her." 

He drew away. Taking a few steps from the grave, Lex turned his back to me as he said, "This place is sacred to me. It's like a sanctuary." 

In response to his words, I shuddered. When I ran up Hwy 90 that morning, it never occurred to me that Lex might not want me here. I didn't think I might be intruding on a private moment. I didn't think. I just acted, not caring of consequences. I thought it over and realized I shouldn't stop now. 

Standing there, I laid my soul bare. No longer smiling, I said, "I don't know who I am or where I come from. I just know that I'm alone every day. In the end, I didn't see the point in you being alone, too." 

After a second, he nodded. He turned back to the grave and stared at it intensely for a minute. Taking a step backwards, Lex closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath. Then, he took a hold of my arm. Drawing me away from the grave, he offered, "Let me drive you home." 

Three hours later, we pulled up the farm. We sat quietly, much like we had during the entire drive home. I was about to thank him for the ride home when my Father showed up. He yelled something about getting a call from the school and he ranted about how he just knew Lex had something to do with it. 

Embarrassed by my Dad's actions and angered by his display of Luthor hatred, I sought to flee from the car. I flung off the seat belt and shoved the door open all the while glaring at my Dad. As I placed my right foot on the ground, Lex grabbed my left arm. Looking over my shoulder, I saw understanding and gratitude in his eyes as he quickly said, "You may not know who you are, Clark, but I do." 

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Who am I?" 

Letting go of my arm, he whispered, "You're the best friend I've got." 

Struck dumb by his words, I stumbled from the car. A second later, the vehicle and Lex with it took off. I didn't get to watch him leave. My Father ordering me into the house made that impossible. 

Several hours of yelling and angry looks later, I staggered out to my fortress of solitude. Sinking back on the comfortable, familiar sofa cushions, I searched for peace. I wasn't successful. In my mind, I heard my Father, my Mother and Lex. All the voices competed for supremacy, driving me mad. I desperately wanted to stop the voices. I longed for the refuge sleep promised. Out of sheer desperation, I reached down and hastily unbuttoned my jeans. Shifting on the sofa, I pushed the jeans down my hips and shoved down the soft cotton of my briefs. As I took my soft flesh in my right hand, I thought immediately of Lex. I saw him at the crypt, standing stiffly in a pressed black suit. I remembered the startling contrast created by the plum business shirt in relation to his pale skin. Just like I was there again, I yearned to taste his cheeks when they flushed as he spoke of his Mother. 

There, I found the memory I needed. Fixating on the rosy complexion and the way his skin glowed, I squeezed myself tighter. I could see that handsome face hover before me, calling to me, wanting me. Licking my lips, I spread my legs a bit as I reached down to cup my balls with my left hand. As I tugged with one hand and kneaded with the other, I fell deeply into my fantasy. I believed I could sense him in the room. I could practically feel his hot breath against my groin. As the moist warmth rolled across my sensitive skin, I pushed my head deeper into the cushions beneath it and moaned, "Ahh, Lex." 

That's when I heard his voice. 

"Clark." 

It was a whisper. It was a sigh. It was light and airy like the rustling of autumn leaves. In short, it completed the dream perfectly and, in response, I let go of reality completely. When I felt a foreign hand on me, I didn't flinch. No, I reached out and dug my fingers into the starched promise of ironed cloth. As I felt the cushions beneath my legs shift, I wasn't in the least bit alarmed. Instead, I reveled in his heat as he hovered above me. 

Never opening my eyes, I pulled down on the cloth tightly clenched in my fists until his lips met mine. Devouring him, I sucked in his tongue as his hands roamed over me. Clutching his shirt tighter, I tore the buttons right off as I ripped it open. I sought out his salty flesh, hungry for the taste of it. Excitedly, my tongue ran over his collarbone and plunged into the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. Roaming upward, my lips found his Adam's apple. Eagerly, I sucked it into my mouth. 

Suddenly, his hands framed my face. Pushing me back, he pressed me into the cushions as he kissed me roughly. Kneeling between my spread legs, he pressed our groins together. Such sweet friction! Like nothing I ever felt before. I burned like I was on fire as the smooth cloth of his slacks rubbed against my erection. It was good. Who am I kidding? It was great, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. 

Sliding my hands down his back, I let the balls of my palms roll over the small of his back until I could cover his buttocks with my large hands. Digging my fingers into his flesh, I clutched him closer to me as I arched my pelvis up against his groin. 

Immediately, he stopped kissing me. I frowned as I felt him arch his back, pulling away from me. I tried to hold on, but he wriggled away from my handholds. Slowly, he rose up until all I could feel were his knees pressed against my inner thighs. I heard a belt come undone and the lowering of a zipper a second before he grabbed my right hand. 

Quickly, he raised my hand to his mouth. Then, he graced my palm with a long lick before wrapping my fingers around his erection. A second later, I felt his moist hand turn into a fist as it clutched my hard flesh. Within moments, I could hear our breath come out in pants between the occasional grunt and swallow. In unison, we pumped our penises with quick thrusts. Together, our pace increased as our hold on each other tightened. 

Suddenly, I could feel that familiar tingle. By the way my balls tightened, I knew I couldn't last much longer. By the way his erection throbbed and jerked about in my hand, I knew Lex felt the same way. I pumped his penis like I was jacking myself. Eventually, as my mind grew fuzzy and my body numb with sensation, I no longer distinguished between his and mine. I was so close and soon I was running on autopilot as I approached the point of no return. 

Hearing nothing, feeling nothing but the intense pleasure spreading throughout my body, I came. Bucking wildly, the orgasm stormed through my body. Wave by wave, vibrations rocked my body back and forth and from side to side. By the time the last of the tremors skittered across my skin, my muscles were putty and I lacked the will to move. Like so many times before, I felt my sleepy mind fall down into darkness. Unlike all the other times, my fantasy crept back into my quickly declining mind as I heard, "Ahh man, Clark." 

The next morning, I woke up energized. I jumped up from the couch; half expecting Lex to still be there until I remembered it had all been a dream. Sighing loudly, I shook my head. Running my hand through my unruly hair, I brushed the memories from my mind and collected my thoughts. Pulling up my pants, I straightened out my shirt as I made my way for the shower I so desperately needed. 

In my bedroom, I undressed quickly. In the bathroom, I rushed for the water as soon as steam started to rise. Facing the spray, I let the hot water splash against my face as my hands followed the stream of water as it flowed down my throat, over my chest and past my abs. Moaning from the rhythmic pressure, I took a deep breath as I flexed my back muscles. That was when a most peculiar thing happened. I felt what could only be described as something small hopping off my back and spring boarding off my ass as it dived into the shallow water at the bottom of the tub. 

Turning around, I squinted at the small bobble. Bending over, I picked up the tiny piece of plastic and brought it up close to my face. About four inches from my nose, I realized what it was. Instantly, I dropped it. 

Looking down, my eyes fixated on the dark purple shirt button as it slowly slid toward the drain. Reaching for it again, I rescued it just before it became a permanent part of my parent's plumbing. Crouched down in the shower, all I could do was stare at the shiny button as it lay in the palm of my left hand. I stared at it, feeling the water slide down my back until the spray turned cold and the steam left the air. 

Finally reaching back with my right hand, I turned off the water. Never taking my eyes off the button, I stood up and drew back the curtain. Dragging my eyes away from the shiny speck of plastic, I faced myself in the mirror and whispered, "It was just a dream, wasn't it?" 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Several sleepless nights later, I made my way back to my fortress. I kept hoping it was true. I found myself wishing it were true. Unfortunately, save the button, I could find no proof. 

Lex was no help. He acted, as he always did - like a friend, like a brother. On the street, he flirted with every female he encountered. Hell, he flirted with half the men, too, but with me, he was just a friend. At the Talon, at the castle, it was business as usual. I began to believe I must have picked up that button during the ride home. Then, I got proof, but it wasn't what I expected. 

Her name was Isadora Hammond. She drove into town on a Saturday in a brightly painted yellow Camero. She smelled vaguely of alcohol and laughed in a high-pitched nasally tone that started out loud and then attempted to become airy as it died in the back of her throat. She parked horizontally across Main Street and balked at the meter maid when the uniformed ticket writer ordered her to move the vehicle. 

She created quite a scene. Her screams drew the attention of everyone near by including Lex and myself. At first when noticing Lex, she screamed louder than before. She seemed to know Lex rather well as the first thing she did was kiss him. He seemed familiar with her as well as he didn't try to stop her. She begged him to take her away from all this and he quickly complied. With a death grip on Lex's waist, Isadora let Lex lead her back to her car where Lex nobly took her keys away from her. 

They never knew I followed them - not only down Hwy 90, but all the way into one of the castle's many spare bedrooms. I watched as he staggered under her weight, finally making it to the bed. As he tried to deposit her on the mattress, she latched onto the lapels of his jacket. Drawing him down, she kissed him deeply. 

Stunned, I watched as he kissed her back. I followed the scene like it was a train wreck. I stood there shocked, speechless and unable to look away. I kept an eye on his hands as he fumbled with the top buttons of her blouse. I trailed his fingers as they undid her belt and pants. I glared as he placed his hands on both of her cheeks and kissed her softly once more before pulling away. Following every move, I paid special attention to the gentle way he took her shoes off and slowly massaged her feet. 

She fought sleep, but it beat her in the end. As her eyes fluttered closed, Lex stopped his ministrations. Stunned still, I forgot to move when he turned toward the door. Upon seeing me, he stopped short. Staring back at me, his expression shifted as he closed his mouth and glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping woman on the bed. Turning back to me, he rapidly left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. 

A safe distance from the door, Lex hissed, "What are you doing here, Clark?" 

Flashing a toothy grin, I tried to aw-shuck my way out of it. "Well, it all happened so fast. I wasn't sure if she was taking you hostage or not." 

"Not funny, Clark," he replied. 

Since bad comedy hadn't worked, I tried the truth, "I'm sorry, Lex." 

He glanced back at the door. Taking a step toward me, he whispered, "She's not a bad person, y'know. She's just a little drunk, right now. She's got a lot of bullshit in her life and when it gets to be too much, she runs to me. We've been doing this since college." 

"I'm sorry," I repeated. 

Shaking his head, Lex said, "Don't be. It feels good to be needed sometimes." 

I wanted to say, "I need you." I wanted to scream it out as I drew him close, but I didn't. Instead, I backed away from him as I said, "I really am sorry. I'll let myself out." 

Once outside, I ran away. A couple seconds later, I passed the county limits. A few minutes after that, I saw a forest green sign proclaiming I just entered Sullivan County as I neared Metropolis. At Luthor Towers, I took a look around before turning around and running back to Smallville. I circled the family farm several times before finally walking up the dusty country road that ran from Hickory Lane to the house. Forgetting the house entirely, I headed straight for the barn and the solitude it harbored. 

My legs felt like lead weights as I dragged myself up the stairs. So tired. So needing sleep. I crashed down onto the old sofa, hearing it creak loudly as it strained under my weight. Adrenaline from my run still pumped through me, causing me to writhe sleeplessly. Finally, though I tried not to, my hand worked its way down to the zipper on my pants. 

Undoing my pants, I pushed the denim down past my hips. I needed to burn off the left over energy. I wanted to get some sleep and to somehow forget everything that happened. I stroked my penis roughly until it hardened. Wrapping my hand around the shaft I pumped viciously, fighting the compulsion to think of Lex. I strained against the memory of a million dreams created by too many nights spent just like this. I fought a good, but ultimately useless fight as I fell back into fantasy when his fingertips grazed my erection. 

Against my will, I whimpered at his touch. 

Easily, he took charge by replacing my hand with his. He stroked me slowly, but firmly. With his other hand, he grabbed my hip and forced my arching pelvis back down. That was when I felt the weight of his body pinning down my legs. A second later, the moist heat of his mouth descended on my erection. 

At first, all he did was tease. He flicked his tongue over the throbbing head until I moaned out in frustration. Laughing quietly, he rewarded me with a long lick of his tongue down my shaft, pausing long enough at the base to suck first one of my balls then the other into his mouth. 

Without warning, Lex got up on his knees. Pulling roughly at my jeans, he struggled with the stiff denim until he succeeded in removing it completely and tossing it aside. For several seconds, he was perfectly still. The whole time, I felt his eyes on me even after the first touches. He ran his hands over my thighs, letting his fingertips play along the waistband of my Fruit-of-the-Looms. Placing his hands flat across my stomach, he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. 

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his back. Holding him in place, I lifted my right leg, winding it around his hips. Pushing off with my left leg, I quickly flipped us over. On top of him, I answered his shocked gasp with another gentle kiss. Running my hands up his arms, I grasped onto his shoulders as I drew a couple inches away and did something I'd never done before. I opened my eyes. 

Below me, his eyes darted about warily. He opened his mouth like he intended to say something. Quickly, I shook my head and shushed at him. Reaching up, I ran my trembling right hand across his scalp. I repeated the action and soon, I was softly petting him as I kissed him again. 

Suddenly his raised his right hand, tangling it in my hair. Forcing my head down, he pressed his lips to mine roughly as his left hand ran down my back. Slowly, his middle finger wiggled between my ass cheeks as he arched his groin against mine. 

Straddling his narrow hips, I squirmed from the friction. I bucked up and down, making hungry noises as I kissed my way down his neck. At his breastbone, I straightened out my back one vertebra at a time. His hands on my hips, I sat astride him and squeezed our erections between our bodies. 

The friction was maddening. Soon, Lex couldn't take it anymore and pushed me far enough so that he could slide out from underneath me. Sitting Indian style on the sofa, he placed both hands on my cheeks and kissed me passionately as he pulled me onto my hands and knees. 

Jumping to his feet, he walked casually around me. Behind me, he knelt on the sofa cushions close enough to immediately press his erection between my ass cheeks. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he draped himself over me, placing a kiss in the middle of my shoulder blades. 

Gently, he ran his hands up my flanks. Finding my nipples, he rubbed the tiny peaks into hardened nubs. Sliding his hands over my stomach, he began to kiss his way down my spine. Arriving at my ass, Lex pressed a hand to the small of my back, pushing me down onto the sofa cushions. Again, he pressed kisses to my back. Soon, he also introduced his tongue to my left butt check - just before he bit me. Worrying the flesh of my ass between his teeth, he spread me open and pressed slow circles with his thumb against my asshole. 

Panting, I pressed back against his thumb until the tip of it slipped inside. That was when Lex removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue. I jumped at least five inches off the couch before his strong hands pushed me back down. Gasping with surprise, I flushed as much from the chuckle he offered as the vibrations that chuckle sent coursing through my body. 

He started by licking the rim, massaging the muscle loose. Soon, he began to jab his tongue in and out of me. Running his hands over my ass, he centered his thumbs where my legs met my ass and rubbed the tense muscles, turning my legs to jelly. 

Motionless everywhere but at my mouth, I moaned constantly. Never wanting him to stop, I groaned loudly when he pulled away, but became eerily quiet when I felt the tip of his erection press against my asshole. I felt outside myself, felt like I was floating near the ceiling, looking down at us. He never asked if I wanted this and I made no move to stop him. 

Slowly, he pressed into me. All the while, he kissed my shoulders and whispered, "Relax." 

Pushing back against him, I opened gradually. It seemed to burn for an instant, but a brush of his fingers across the small of my back made even that disappear. He never stopped or slowed down. He pushed into me until his balls pressed against my ass. Rocking back and forth, his pubic hair itched, burned and tickled my skin until I couldn't help but laugh, letting him in just a little bit more. 

Placing his hands on either side of my chest, he undulated his hips. Pulling out only by the smallest fraction before trying to press even further inside. Grinding his hips faster now, his strokes became longer until only the head of his penis remained inside before he rammed his erection back inside me. 

My whole body buzzed with electricity. My stretched hole tingled happily like an itch that finally got scratched. Inside, a constant jolt of pleasure kept my hips working when the rest of me could only lay there immobile. Barely breathing, I panted loudly, managing the occasional whimper and a moan. 

Unlike me, Lex was very loud. Sometimes, he whimpered. At other times, he growled. Against my ear, he told me again and again how fucking tight, how fucking good I was. He licked the edge of my ear before his movements became erratic. Quickly, his thrusts shortened again and the smooth waves gave way to jerky spasms as he slammed into me again and again. 

Suddenly, he went completely still. A second later, he fell against my back, shaking like a leaf. He pressed into me even harder than before. Biting the back of my neck, he held on for a few more seconds before collapsing on top of me. Clumsily, he kissed my back, my shoulders as I felt my hole close in around his softening penis. Then, in a blur of movement, he pulled out of me with a jerk, desperate to escape the sensation overload. He fell to the side, pressing his face into the sofa back. Breathing hard, he grimaced occasionally all the while keeping an eye on me as I turned onto my back. 

At the sight of my weeping erection, Lex pushed away from the cushions. Descending lazily, he took me in his mouth. As the head of my penis bumped against the back of his throat, his tongue ran side to side across the shaft. Pulling back, he sucked hard on the tip, swirling it in mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth. He grabbed my balls, rolling them between the large fingers of his left hand. With his elbows, he nudged my legs further apart as he lifted my balls up. With his right thumb, he pressed against a spot just behind my balls. Suddenly, the familiar jolt of pleasure returned. 

His mouth, his hands combined to push my body toward orgasm. My eyes squeezed shut, I strained, drawing every muscle toward my groin. My orgasm took time to arrive, but still managed to shock me as it roared through my body. Throwing my head back, I stretched my mouth a little wider open each time he swallowed another mouth full of my cum. Pushing against his forehead, I pushed him away when the pleasure turned painful. Still shaking with tremors, I barely registered it when he slid up my body so he could rest his head on my chest. 

Afterwards, I lay there with my eyes closed for several minutes. I felt him looking up at my face, waiting for me to do something. Finally, he grew impatient. Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked down at my face and said, "Not again." 

"No, not again," I replied as I opened my eyes. Running my fingers over his scalp, I realized I loved the reality staring back at me. Wrapping my hand around the base of his skull, I pulled him down for another kiss, knowing I'd never need to escape into my dreams again. 

**THE END**


End file.
